


Murder in the street

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, Stealing, Swearing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie lives in the slums of London where as Brian lives in the richer end of London.The two meet when Freddie is found in an ally way,poor,no home,no parents.But of course Freddie already had someone after him,Brooklyn Jones.Freddie obeys to him.Freddie is also shy and nervous when it comes to new people,he hates being yelled at.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Backstory:

 _Brian is a wealthy business man in the higher parts of London where as Freddie lives in the slums of London,its the 1920s.Freddie follows his orders of Brooklyn Jones,Freddie works 9AM to 5PM most days,Monday to Wednesday evenings.Freddie meets Brian through being sold for a job at Brian_ ' _s Company.This is where it starts,Freddie is 28,Brian is 27,Brooklyn is 33,John(Brian_ ' _s assistant) is 23 Roger(also works for Brian) is 25.Freddie also has a bunch of piercings,(ear rings,left ear ring,right ear ring,nose ring).Freddie does not have any parents at all,his parents died when he was young.so Freddie was living on the street,stealing._

|May 7th 1920|Brooklyn's flat|

This is where is starts.

"Freddie,come here now!",Brooklyn shouts for him,fuming with rage,Freddie was known for stealing food and money."y yes sir?",he said,"where's the money?",Brooklyn asked"i don't know sir",he said,"you fucking do",Brooklyn said,"Tell me where is it?!",he yells."I don't know sir honest!",Freddie said,"bullshit Freddie,tell me where it is or you'll be kicked out",Brooklyn said,slapping Freddie,"i don't know",he said."Where is it Freddie?!",Brooklyn yelled,Freddie knew,he wont tell.

"I don't know!",he said,"That is it!Out!do not come back!",Brooklyn yelled as Freddie left.

Freddie ran,he was now homeless.Brooklyn had sold him off.Freddie went about the market,he was a known thief.he stole food."thief!",they yell,"i don't have a home",Freddie mumbled,Freddie ran and ran.he stole money and food all the time.

he ran and stole,"thief!",they yell more as Freddie ran,he ran into the rich part of London,he had no clue where he was.

he saw a market,he took the chance to steal.he did,"thief stop thief!",one yelled,Freddie ran and ran until he couldn't no more,"You",Brooklyn said,"Brook",Freddie spat,"its sir to you",Brooklyn said,"you kicked me out",Freddie said.Brooklyn makes a grab for him,"No",Freddie smirks,he ran,Brooklyn ran after him."loanshark!",Brooklyn shout,"No its you",Freddie spat,he had been stealing.

Brooklyn caught Freddie in the ally,"well then come here",Brooklyn said,"No sir",Freddie said,"come here!",Brooklyn yelled."Crap its the coppers",Fredde curses and ran.Brooklyn was quick to run,they both had police after them.Freddie ran,he ran and ran,he lost the police after running.

he went back to the market and stole more,he was still in rags of dirt.

his clothes were dirty.

he was lost.

he stole from the markets,he never got caught.that's until Brian came along.Brian was in the market.Freddie was still stealing and ran,"you",Brooklyn spat at Freddie,"Cya!",Freddie said,running Brooklyn ran after him.

Brooklyn starts on Freddie,hitting him,"Brook",Freddie said,"its sir to you",Brooklyn spat .

"where's the money?",he growled"don't know!",Freddie said.Freddie was cornered by Brooklyn and his friends.they beat on Freddie,he got up and ran from them,he ran,he hid within the crowd of people,he pick pockets.

he ran.Brian was there as well.Brian wears a blue suit.Freddie had been beaten black and blue.

he ran when he saw the police.He was off.

"crap",he said,he got cornered,Brooklyn and his mates.

"get him!",Brooklyn said,"Nope!",Freddie said,Freddie pick pockets Brooklyn as well"looking for this?",Freddie said,"give it",Brooklyn said,"nah i'll keep it,like this watch",Freddie smirks.

Freddie walked off,Brooklyn pinned him up against the wall and beat the crap out of him,Freddie got Brooklyn in the balls,he was up and running.he ran to the market.

he was again in a state of black and blue.bloody face and hands.clothes ripped and torn."thief!",Brooklyn yelled,"Crap",Freddie said,he ran through the market when he got caught,"Get the fuck off me!",Freddie said.Freddie kicked whoever it was.

Freddie ran,that person was Brian,he happened to kick him"little shit",Brian said."thief!he stole from me!",Brooklyn yells pointing at Freddie,Freddie was still running,he ran to the slums.

he ran and ran.he still had the stuff he stole.

he ran into the ally,he hid his stuff,he saw the business man,Freddie ran,he ran to the market again,he has no home,no parents.no food,no money.he was poor and hungry.

he had no money for food.he sat on the curb,the police were there,"Crap crap",he said,he got up,walked away.

"thief!",more yell."fuck it",Freddie said,he ran to the market and stole and pick pocketed wallets,money,food,jewels. 

he ran,he got stopped by brooklyn,"pay up",Brooklyn said,"don't have jack shit for you",Freddie said,getting a slap,he was pinned by a couple of Brooklyn's friends,"fair play Brook,i have jack shit",Freddie spat,he got slapped again and a punch.

"i don't have anything for you Brooklyn",Freddie said.Freddie ran.

he still had no home,he pick pockets from the rich,he did that with Brian......

Freddie ran before Brian caught him."my fucking wallet",Brian said."thief!",he yelled.

Freddie was caught by Brooklyn.Brooklyn pins him up.

"Get off me",Freddie spat.

"No",Brooklyn"give me what i want",Brooklyn"fine",Freddie said,he did."pay up",he said,he gave Brooklyn the money."i never said you could leave",he said,"fuck off",he said."thief!",Brian said."Cap no",Freddie said,running,Brian was after him.Freddie had run back into the slums,he lives on the streets,he sat in an ally,kicking stones,hair over his eyes.

he was annoyed and poor,beaten black and blue.Freddie got up and left,walking the streets of the slums.he had ripped clothes,his nose ring had been tugged.he took it out and threw it same with his ear rings on both ears,threw those as well,he went pick pocketing on the rich,he did it Brian.he pick pockets.he ran,Brian happened to catch him."fuck",Freddie thought to himself.he ran from Brian.

Freddie ran to the ally and hid.he was trying not to be caught,he had no home,he was starving,he kicked at dirt,his long hair covered his eyes.

"hey you!",Brian shouts"piss off",Freddie spat,he had been crying."i thought i said Piss Off",Freddie growled growing agitated.

"you stole from me",Brian said,"i do it everyday,piss off",Freddie said"i want whats mine",Brian said,"hmm No",Freddie said.

Freddie walks off well he ran.he went to the market and stole food."Bulsara!",Brooklyn shouts,"Piss off Jones",Freddie spat,they got into a knife fight.

Freddie got Brooklyn in the stomach,he drops the knife and bolted."Stop thief!",the police shout.

Freddie doesn't,he ran to the ally.

Freddie stood there,he ran his hand through his hair.

he stood in the ally,looking down.Brian was walking in the slums."hey you!",Brian shouts"piss off",he hissed."No,i want whats mine",Brian said,"nah its mine",Freddie smirks.Brian grabs him,"Get the Fuck off Me",Freddie hissed as Police show up,"ass",Freddie spat.

Freddie was in the handcuffs.

"he's with me",Brian said."i don't even know you",Freddie said,he got out he cuffs and ran,Freddie giggled to himself as he stole.

Brian ran after him.Freddie stole food and money and flowers,he went to his parents grave"i miss you mama and papa",he said.his sister didn't want anything to do with him."i love you",he said,he got up and left.

Brian grabs his wrist,"Get off me",Freddie said."let him go",a voice said,"i...Kash?",Freddie said,"Let him go",she said.

Brian does,"come here Farrokh",kashmira said."look at you,all roughed up",she said"stop it",he said"anything from Brook yet?",she asked,"none,i've been stealing us stuff",he said,"stole off him as well",Freddie said,"i've missed you Kashmira,",he said,"i missed you too and shouldn't of cut you out",she said."i've been in a few fights with Brooklyn,stole food and money,he kicked me out,so i live on the streets now", he said,"you could work for me?",Brian offers,"piss off",Freddie and Kashmira both spat."lets go",Freddie said.

the two ran,they had stole from Brian again,they were caught by him and dragged to Brian's company office.

"Get off us",Freddie growled,Kashmira passed Freddie the knife,"give me whats mine and i'll let you go",he said,"we can't,we're poor,living on the streets,the slums because of people like you!",Freddie said.the two still had a knife each,they ran out the building"i got money",Freddie said,"i took his wallet",Kashmira said,"thieves!",Brian shouts."Crap its the coppers",Freddie said as they ran,Brian caught them.

they are dragged inside.

"give me whats mine",Brian said,tightening his grip on Freddie,"Get off my brother",Kashmira said.Brian's grip tightened.

"Get your filthy hands off me",Freddie growled"what do we have here?",Roger said"Sir Taylor",kashmira said."ah the Bulsara siblings",he said,"Taylor",he growled,"the man who murdered our parents",Freddie said.

"you did what?",Brian said."heh before you hired me",Roger said"me and my sister were only five",Freddie hissed.

"let us go",Kashmira said,"you wont be hearing from us",Freddie said,"you're both working for me",Brian said,"hmm no",Freddie said,"yes,you are,fucking deal with it,you both stole,need a home",Brian said,"fucking stalker",Freddie said."i'd rather live on the streets",Kashmira said,"you and me both sis",Freddie said.

"we'll be taking our leave",Freddie said."go for it Kash",Freddie said to her in a low voice.they took from Roger"bye bye",they say before running,"after them!",Brian said.

Roger and John do,the siblings ran to the slums.they stood in the ally,hiding,"give it up bulsaras,you've been caught",Roger said,"now way Taylor,you murdered our parents,our family still hate yours s for you Sir deacon",Kashmira said."leave",Freddie hissed,holding up the watch."looking for this",Freddie said,"ah ah ah",Freddie said.

"you'll be working for our boss whether you like it or not",Roger said,"we refuse to,he's an arsehole",Freddie said as he ran."oi you!",Brooklyn shouts,"piss off Brook",Freddie said,"i don't want trouble",Freddie said "give it",Brooklyn,he gave it up,Brooklyn beat him again,Roger and John intervened,Kashmira walked to Freddie,"come on you",she said,"fucking Brooklyn",Freddie snaps.Freddie went at Brooklyn,the two started fighting.

Freddie took punches at Brooklyn.Brooklyn had Freddie pinned down,kicking him.

Freddie grabbed his pistol and shot Brooklyn.he got up,"now scram!",Freddie said,"kash lets go",he said,the two ran,Roger and John went after them,"the market",Roger said,they were caught and brought back to Brian's office."you two are not to leave this building",Brian said,"whatever,its like we care,we don't,we're street rats",Freddie said,"farrokh",Kash said.

"kash we need a way to leave,we can't be here,his Company is what put us on the streets in the first place",Freddie said."window",they say."might want to be careful",Freddie said."take them to their room",Brian orders,"Now!",he said,"yes sir",Roger said.Kash and Freddie held onto each other.

they were pushed into a bedroom."fuck",Freddie said,"we're now stuck here under supervision",Freddie said."we'll escape",Kash said,"window,they can't keep us here",Kash said.

"lets go",Freddie said,they escape out the window as the door opens,"lets go,now",they say,they jump.Brian walked in,he went after them.

the two ran into the market,they didn't want to be with Brian.

"are you two okay?",someone asked,they know the voice.

"Mrs Deacon?",Freddie said,"ah little Farrokh",she said"please call me Freddie",he said."where are you two off to?",she asked,"Well about that,we don't have a home,we've been taking food to live",Kashmira said as Brian appears."gotta go",freddie said,"you two can stay with me,i don't mind",she said."r really?",they asked,"of course",she said,"thank you so much Mrs Deacon",they say."its fine,you two are lovely,i remember your parents very well,they'll be proud of you now",she said,the two look away shyly.

"we've been on the run as well",Freddie admits,"from who?",she asked,"him",Freddie said as Brian appears behind them."Brian",Mrs Deacon said"mrs Deacon",he said,"leave them alone",she said,"they work for me",he said,"No we don't,you kidnapped us and locked us in a room,forcing us to work for you",Freddie spat."come along you two",Mrs Deacon said as they do.

they reach Mrs Deacon's home"thank you a lot Mrs Deacon",they say"no no its fine",she said"go have a clean up",she said,they nod.they did and had clothes laid out for them.Freddie had smart suit to wear,Kashmira had a dress"how do i look?",Freddie asked,"handsome",Kashmira said"pretty as always"Freddie said to her,brushing Kashmira's hair,Freddie did his own as well,Freddie braids Kash's hair and did his own."come on",he said"let me have a look",Mrs Deacon said,they span around,"you two have always been good looking",she said,"thank you,this means a lot to us",they said"stop it you two,its fine,i've been looking for you two",she said,"your parents wanted me to have you",she said,"we're grateful for it",kashmira said.they sat down and ate."isn't your son,John Deacon?",Freddie asked,"he was,i disowned him the minute he started working for that man",she said."he's the problem",Freddie said.

"what happened to you anyway?",Mrs Deacon asked,"Few fights",Freddie said,"Brooklyn",Kashmira said,"he kicked me out,i stopped working for him,he's after me for money",Freddie said.

"i wont let that happen to a sweet boy like you",she said,Freddie blushed.

"i'll answer it",Freddie said,"thank you",Mrs Deacon said"its fine",he said,he opens the door."uhh",he said.he swallowed hard,"hello again",Freddie said."i'm sick of this,you are working for me and me only",Brian said,"no i wont,i wont allow it",Freddie said."Mrs Deacon!",,Freddie calls."coming deary",she said,"Brian Harold May,leave,you're not welcome here,leave the poor boy be",she said,"he works for me",Brian said,"No i don't",freddie said"all because i stole from you twice,i needed that money",Freddie said"to be a slut",Brian said."i'm not a slut",Freddie hissed"Brooklyn says otherwise",Brian said.

"don't bring him into this",Freddie said,Freddie stepped outside.

"fucking leave,i'm not working for you and your Company,i don't want to",Freddie said,"don't give a crap",Brian said."one day of work and you get to decide",Brian said,"Deal?",Brian asked,"Deal",Freddie said,"be there tomorrow seven in the morning no later no earlier",Brian said,"Deal",Freddie said,Freddie goes inside.

"Well?",Mrs Deacon,"he tried to get me to work for him,he's given me the trial of a day there,then i can choose if i want to or not",he said."i think you should",Kashmira said,"give him a chance",she says,helping Lillian(Mrs Deacon).

John comes in,"ah the Bulsara siblings",he said,"out John",Lillian said,"but ma",he said,"No",she said."you're 23",she said,"And?",he said,"out",she said,"well then",Freddie pipes up."you again",John said."don't be so rude",Freddie said.

"out John",Lillian said,"i live here Ma",John said.

"Not anymore since you started working for him",she said.

Freddie and Kashmira grinned at each other."pick pocket",they mouth.

they take from John."hey!",he said."let them John",Lillian said."b but Ma!",he said."go",she said"i live here ma",John said,"in the basement from now on",she said,"what?no",he argues"Arguing with me?",she asked,"N no",he backs off,"What i thought,rude boy",she said.

_ The next morning May 8th 1920 7:00AM _

"good morning you two",Lillian said"morning Lillian",Freddie said.Freddie was late,he rushed off to the Company building,he skipped breakfast."Freddie gone already?",Kash asked"yea",lillian said,"you know Johns late as well",Kashmira said,"i know",Lillian said."John!get up!",Lillian said.

Once Freddie gets there,Brian greets him."Morning",he said,"hi",Freddie said,"you're late",he said,"No i'm not,John is late,i'm slightly early",Freddie said.

_ Time skip _

Freddie finished his first day of work.he made up his mind."well?",Brian asked"i accept",Freddie said."see you tomorrow",Brian says.

Freddie walked home,he was in a good mood,"i got the job!",he said.Kash ran to him.

they hugged.Freddie had already got a pay check"how much will you earn?",she asked,"one hundred a week",he said."hello Freddie",Lillian said,"Hi",he said,"i got the Job",he said."be careful around him,he's known for fraud and other stuff",Lillian said.Freddie nods.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of working for Brian,Freddie got himself into trouble with Brooklyn.Freddie owes Brooklyn money,£20,000 to be honest.Freddie wouldn't tend to turn up to work."Where is he?",Brian muttered."Sir,i believe Freddie is outside the window",John deadpanned.Brian looked out the window,"Brooklyn,i don't have the money",Freddie said"yes you do pay up!",he said.

"I don't have the money i owe",Freddie spat."liar fucking Liar!!",Brooklyn said,he had Freddie cornered,"well what do we have here?",Brooklyn said,"its mine!",Freddie growled.

Freddie stole from Brooklyn and ran.he got home."i'm so dead",he said."Freddie,what did do you?",Lillian asked,"i owe Brooklyn Money"he said,"how much?",she asked,"£20,000",he said.

"i stole his money,i don't owe him shit",Freddie said.

Freddie left and ran.

Brooklyn went after him.Freddie was getting closer to his work place,Brian was watching from the window."Brooklyn i don't have the Money i owe you,give me a month",Freddie said,"No,pay up now",he said."i don't have the Money!",he said.

"yes you do",Brooklyn said."go get your wallet",Freddie said,chucking Brooklyn's wallet.

"i'll get you Bulsara",Brooklyn said,"its Mercury now",Freddie said,"Freddie fucking Mercury",he hissed.Freddie waited.Brooklyn went for him,he grabbed Freddie and punched him and beat him,Freddie was not expecting it.

Freddie grabbed Brooklyns wrists and kicked him,Freddie got up and punched Brooklyn,Freddie was beaten black and blue."Freddie Freddie!",Kashmira said,"yes Kash?",he said."whats happened?",he asked,"its Mrs Deacon",she said,"Crap",he said,they ran."where is she?",he asked,"she was taken to hospital,she's really unwell",Kashmira said,"fuck work",Freddie said.

Freddie stole a bouquet of flowers,they went to the hospital,they were there to see Lillian,Freddie walked in."hello Freddie",she said,"Hi",he said,"for me?",she said,"yea",he said,blushing.Freddie had work,he left the hospital and ran to work but got beat up again by Brooklyn.

Brian saw this and watched,Freddie went at Brooklyn,gun pointed."i don't owe you jackshit,i don't have the money to pay up",Freddie said."i still wont forget when you raped me",Freddie snarls,"put the gun down",Brooklyn said,"give up the money then",Freddie said."leave me alone and my sister too",Freddie said,"alright i will but you owe me £2000",he said,"Deal",Freddie said,they shook on it.

Freddie sighed and he had that £20,000.

"wait,you have my money!",Brooklyn said"later sucker!",Freddie said,"if you want it gonna have to talk to boss first",Freddie said.Brooklyn walked to Freddie and pinned him to the wall,"give me my £20,000 Freddie",Brooklyn said,"Bullshit no",Freddie said"its my money",Freddie said,"you steal,you're a thief for fucks sake",Brooklyn said,"you wont get the Money Brook",Freddie said,slapping him.

"you wont get the £20,000",Freddie snarled.Brian walks out."Boys",Brian said,"uh hi",they say."Freddie hand over the money",Brian said,"No",he said."i quit",Freddie said.Freddie ran after stealing from Brian.

Freddie ran,Brian went after him. 

"Bulsara",Brian said,"Fuck off",Freddie said.

"Rent?",Brian asked,"to much",Freddie said."Stay with me then",Brian no"uh no,i have a sister to care for too",he said.Kashmira ran up to Freddie."here's the money kash",Freddie said. 

"take it and run",Freddie said,"bye bye",Freddie giggles.they ran but Freddie got caught,"oh no,you are not leaving",Brian said,"yes i am,i have my sister to care for!",he shouts.

Kashmira turns around and walks to them"Get your filthy hands off him",she said."he works for me",Brian said,"he quits",Freddie said"i'm no longer working for you",Freddie spat."get yourself together and learn respect dirty slut",Freddie spat.

"Do not talk to me like that",Brian said,"Get inside!",he shouts."yes sir",Freddie said,"sorry Kash",Freddie said."go home",Freddie sighed."you inside",Brian growled at him"yes sir",Freddie said through gritted teeth.

Brian drags him off to his office."bend over",Brian said,"i.....what?!",Freddie said."Bend...over you little slut",Brian said."shut up",Freddie said now getting pissed"don't ever fucking call me a slut like yourself,Fraud as well",Freddie spat."i'll be leaving now bitch",he said,"you're not leaving",Brian said,"yea i am",Freddie said.

"No you're not!",Brian said,pushing Freddie back,locking the door.

"Y you're insane",Freddie said.

"i'm rich",Brian said."a filthy rich,someone who doesn't deserve love or a family!",Freddie said

"you forget i was an Orphan at age five with my sister who was only a baby,i cared for her,stole food.",Freddie said,"You're here to learn not to",Brian said."sit down",Brian said,"No",he said,"bend over the desk,now",Brian hissed,"No,not gonna get a punishment like a kid"Freddie spat as John barged in."sir?",John said,"ah John",Brian said.Freddie took a run for it but Brian pulled him back"get off me",Freddie said.

Freddie heard a scream,his sisters scream.

Freddie bolted."BROOKLYN!",Freddie shouts,"n no Kash",he said"i love you",she said."YOU FUCKING MONSTER!",Freddie shouts"fuck you Brooklyn",he said,he shot Brooklyn in the head and stood in the ally,he just lost his sister.

"you fucking Monster",Freddie said,Freddie walked away,he stood outside his work and against the wall smoking.he saw Lillian.

She walks to him"Freddie,whats happened?",she asked,he points to the ally."Brooklyn's killed my sister so i killed him",Freddie said.

Brian grabbed Freddie,"Get off May",Freddie hissed."back inside",Brian said,"No",Freddie said"if you ever cared to look in the ally,i've just lost my sister to a monster!",Freddie screamed in frustration and sadness.

"Freddie,i'm sorry for being harsh",Brian said,"bullshit",Freddie said,"i am",Brian said."Bull.Shit",he called.

"come here already",Brian said,"No don't even touch me",Freddie said."get Bent",Freddie said."Freddie,i am sorry",Brian said,"Bullshit,you're a slut and fraud",Freddie said."get inside"Brian said"so you can sell me off",Freddie said,"No",Brian said."i'm losing my patience with you",Brian said,"Good",Freddie said"if you keep working for me,i'll give you a home and Money,food anything you want",Brian said,"Anything?",Freddie said,"Anything",Brian said."alright then",Freddie said.

"Deal,i promise i wont go harsh",Brian said"i call bullshit on that"Freddie said."don't hide your smile",Brian said,"why not?its ugly",Freddie said"its not,i like it",Brian said,"so?I'm a faggot,i'm a gay man,just lost my sister to a monster,i owed Money to",Freddie said"How much did you owe?",Brian asked,"£20,000",Freddie said,"killed the person anyway",Freddie said.

"i do have a couple horses out back",Brian said,"i never learnt to ride",Freddie admits."i'll teach ya",Brian said,"No point",Freddie said as the police ran in and arrested him"i'm a thief,i took food to live",Freddie said."do you work for this man?",one officer asked,"why yes i do",Freddie said."Does he?",one asked Brian."yes he does",Brian said.Freddie was let go.

Freddie grins to himself and pick pockets and ran.

"hey!",Roger said."he stole from me",Roger said,"you deserve it,you're fired",Brian said.Roger left,"Damn street rats",Roger said."you called",Freddie said."you again",he said,"hello Meddows",Freddie said."looking for this?",he teased."give it",Roger said,"No",Freddie said

"I'm a street rat",Freddie grins.

"if you want it go get it",Freddie said throwing it"fucking bitch",Roger said.Freddie walks back inside.

Freddie already had Money,he took it from Brooklyn."why are you grinning?",Brian ask"oh this",Freddie said showing £40,000.

"Brooklyns money,i took",Freddie said.

Freddie again hid his smile",don't hide your smile",Brian said,"its ugly",Freddie said,"its not",Brian said,"it is,i'm a buck tooth boy",Freddie said,"didn't get an education apart from college,dropped out at 18",Freddie said.

"my sister was my last chance",Freddie said quietly.Freddie ran the minute he saw people going for Lillian"hey!",he shouts.he ran after them"hey!",he shouts more."fucking rats",Freddie said"i'll be taking this gents",Freddie said,taking the bag."here ya go",Freddie said,"thanks Freddie",she said."its fine,they're Brooklyns mates,i've been watching them for a while",Freddie said,he got the pistol,shot them.

"asshole!",one shouts.

"well hello Ben",Freddie said,"Bulsara",he said.

"might want to be careful"Freddie said,shooting Ben."ass",he said,he put the pistol in its holder.

he went back into Brian's office."i swear one of these days",Freddie muttered."What have you done?"Brian asked."shot Brooklyn's mates for stealing off Johns mother,i've been watching them for a while~",he said getting cut off,he looked out the Window,he starts laughing,Rogers fallen arse in the mud."What?",Brian said before laughing.

they calm down.Freddie shot the bin lid,scaring Roger"yoo hoo Meddows!",he calls."i'll fucking get you!",Roger yells."Fuck off",Freddie said.

_ September fifth 1920 _

"morning Freddie",Brian said,"morning sir",Freddie yawns,he got dressed."happy birthday to me no",Freddie mumbled.

he was now 29.he had a room of his own.he stayed in there,upset,he stood and stare out the window,drinking tea."29 and alone",Freddie said to himself.

"no family,no mum and dad,no sister,All a fucking lone",Freddie said.he ran his hand over his hair.he sighed in frustration,he needed to smash something.

he punched the wall."Fuck my life!",he said.

he stood there,split knuckles.

he was alone on his birthday,no friends,no family,no mum and dad,no sister,Nobody.

Freddie ran out he building,he went to the ally and started punching the wall hard,he wanted to break his hand.he punched hard to take out his anger."fuck my life",he said."i'd rather be dead",he muttered to himself as he saw one of Brooklyn's mates.he shot.

he went to his mother and fathers grave"i love you mama,i'm 29 now,i love you mama and dad a lot,i miss you,kash is gone too",Freddie said.he wipes his eyes."i love you",he said.

he stayed there,he put the flowers on their graves along with Kashmira's.

he left.

Freddie went back,his knuckles split.

Freddie went to his own 'Room'.

he slammed the door shut,he sat on the bed,putting his hand in a bandage."Freddie?",Brian knocks.Freddie doesn't answer,he had been crying,he curled up on the bed,in tears,shirtless,bruised and beaten.

Freddie puts on a shirt and jeans with his shoes.

he stood at the window,upset.

"Freddie can i come in?",Brian asked.

"f fuck off!",he said.Brian rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Freddie's knuckles had been bleeding.

he was still upset."Freddie,are you okay?",Brian asked,"fucking fantastic",he spat.

"harsh much",Brian said,"oh just fuck off sir",Freddie said,almost in tears again.

he was upset and annoyed,he sighs through his nose.

he's 29.he fiddled with his hair."talk to me Mercury",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie said."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"Nothing",he said,"don't lie to me",Brian said,grabbing Freddie's chin and forcing Freddie to look at him.

"Get off me",Freddie said,"No,tell me what's bothering you",Brian asked again,"its my birthday,i don't have Family,friends to be with!",he snaps"my sister and parents are dead,i'm alone!",he said,"i'm 29 so who cares,not me no more",Freddie said.

"No wonder why you've been moody",Brian said,"shut up",Freddie warns "give me your hand",Brian said,"No,its fine",he said,"liar",Brian said,"i'm fine,just want to be alone",he said"Not gonna happen",Brian said"i'd rather be alone,i was as a kid with no friends just a freak to others for being persian.nobody liked me,i had my sister but my parents got killed by the fucking Taylors",he hissed.

"i want to be alone",Freddie said,"That wont happen",Brian said."it will one day",he said now sighing,tears were filling his eyes.

"come here",Brian said,"don't touch me",Freddie said."Freddie,trust me",Brian said,"No",he said,"just come here",Brian said.

"hmmmmm?No",Freddie said.

"don't be a brat",Brian said,"come here",Brian said"i can tell you're upset,you've been crying,i can tell",he said,"i'm fine",Freddie said."No you're not",Brian said.

"it doesn't matter",Freddie said.

"i'm fine,its over",Freddie sighed,he walked out the room and down to the ally.

he punched the wall more,he made his knuckles bleed purposely.he kept doing it until his knuckles were bled raw."Freddie",Brian growled,"hand",he said,"fuck off",Freddie said,Freddie walks away.

he got pissy,Brian grabs his shoulder,spins him around,"trust me Freddie,i wont hurt you",Brian said,"you were a jerk to me",Freddie said,"i know and i'm sorry",Brian said,"Trust me,okay?",Brian said"i don't have a choice,do i?",Freddie asked."No not really",Brian said."trust me,this once",Brian said,"fine",Freddie sighed.his hand fully bleeding through the bandages,he sat on the desk"i still don't get why you would purposely hurt yourself",Brian said"do i have to say it?i lost my sister,i don't have parents,i'm gay and alone,hated.so i do it out of anger",Freddie said,hissing."sit still",Brian said,"it fucking hurts",Freddie said.

"you're cute",Brian said,"No,i'm not",Freddie said,"yes you are",Brian said,"am not",Freddie said."ow!",Freddie yelped.

"your knuckles are split raw",Brian said,"No shit sherlock",Freddie said,"watch it",Brian warned.

"What?your arse",Freddie said now being cheeky."don't get bratty",Brian warned,"sorry sir",Freddie said."you gotta trust me,i wont hurt you Freddie",Brian said"bullshit"he said,"i'm not lying,i'll even take you out",Brian said,"where?paris?France?America?",Freddie said,"anywhere",Brian said"okay now you have my trust fine sir",Freddie said.

Freddie bit his lip as Brian wrapped his hand in a bandage,"there done",Brian said as Freddie stood up."don't.do.it.again",Brian said."now come here",Brian said.Freddie hesitates,Brian hugs him,he felt Freddie relax."what's really bothering you",Brian asked."nothing",Freddie lied.

"liar",Brian said,"i don't want to talk",Freddie admits,"That's fine",Brian said.

"I care about you more",Brian said,"why?",Freddie asked,"you seem shy,fragile,timid around me",Brian said,"you were a Jerk the first time we met,i'm only shy because of Brooklyn,Fragil also Brooklyn",Freddie said."he made me his slut,his little slut,",Freddie said.

"Sir?this came for Freddie",John said,"thanks",Freddie said.

_Dear sir Bulsara,  
You are being Deported back to Persia after found guilty of Theft,we would like your arrival to be between 10AM and 10PM tomorrow.No later than 10PM,Heathrow airport,gate 4._

_Thank you_

_The immigration office....._

"I I i",Freddie stammers.he read over it again,"this is bullshit!",he said."absolute bullshit",he said,sighing."Freddie",Brian said."i'm being fucking Deported back to Persia,i don't have family there",he said."i'm dead so dead",he said,"No you're not",Brian said.

"they can't do that Freddie,not while you're working for me",Brian said,"i see where you're getting at",Freddie said."exactly,you can't be deported",Brian grins.

"smart thinking",John snorts."shut it Deacon",Brian said.

Freddie went and banged his head on the wall until he knocked sense into himself,"What are you doing?",John asked,"knocking sense into myself",Freddie said as Brian snorts,"fuck off",Freddie said."i could jump out a window if i wanted to",Freddie thought out loud.

"you could",John suggests,"DEacon",Brian said his voice cracking.the other two try not to laugh but fail,"y your voice!",John squeaked mid laugh."DEacon",Freddie imitates,they laugh more."up both of you",Brian orders,"yes sir",they sass,"don't get cocky",Brian warned."bend over the desk",Brian said"whatever",John said,walking away"oh no you don't",Brian said"you're not getting away with it",Brian said"i is this normal?",Freddie asked,"very,he has a weird way of punishment",John said,they giggled."Quiet",Brian said,Brian pulls down their jeans,another pair of jeans.he pulls down those,he pulls down their boxers,another pair of boxers,"haha very funny",Brian said,Freddie and John grinned at each other"oh Brian"John moaned,"spank me daddy,punish me",Freddie _and_ John moaned together as they heard the snap of a belt."Crap",they mumble.

they ran,thy had pulled up boxers and jeans,they ran and hid.

"boys,come out,come out daddy's waiting",Brian said"this isn't normal",John said,"he doesn't do this,he's trying to scare us",John said,"Boo",Brian said,the two scream.they got up and ran.

John and Freddie hid in the cupboard big enough for two."he really doesn't do this especially with heavy duty boots",John mumbled."we have a way to get away,the window",Freddie said,"smartass",John said,"i was a street rat,i learn things",Freddie said as they clamp a hand over each others mouths.

"Boys,come out come out,you're not getting away with this,daddy's waiting to punish his boys",Brian said.Freddie and John panic.they wait to hear Brian's foot steps fade away.

"come on boys",Brian said"this is scary",John said,"agreed",Freddie said in a hushed voice as to not lure Brian closer.

"well then boys,gonna make daddy sad,daddy will find you",Growled,Brian.

"run",Freddie said,"Window",he said,they jumped out the window.John followed Freddie as they saw Brian after them.

Freddie slowed down,panting.Freddie looked to the piano in the market.He sat and played as John stood by the wall and watched.

Freddie finished he had the attention of everyone."i.....Freddie..that...that was fucking Awesome!",John said"i know,i haven't played for years",Freddie said.

"i sing as well",Freddie admits.

"you two",Brian said,"Hi",they say,"get back,you're both in big trouble!",Brian said,they roll their eyes as Freddie starts to sing.Brian and John are jaw dropped.

Freddie starts playing Piano while singing.

"i....I that's impressive!",Brian said."i know",Freddie said."haven't done it since high school,i was in choir,quit that because of bullying",Freddie admits."come on,i'll let this slide",Brian said,"thank fuck",John said,"you're not getting away with it John only Freddie,i don't want to hurt him",Brian said,"favourite",John said,"thank you kind sir",Freddie bows.

They went back.

"She grew up around here on that southwest side  
Where the corn grows up to the road side  
Went to high school here, got that Panther pride  
She'll be cheering them on every Friday night  
  
She couldn't hide her beauty with a baseball cap  
Couldn't help but shine with a heart like that  
New York called when she turned 21  
But she never forgot where she came from  
  
I need a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
With a ribbon tying back those waterfall curls  
I've been looking all over, all over the world  
For a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
  
Her mamma's mamma was born right here  
And her roots run deeper than that old town square  
She's a good girl but she's not uptight  
She can rise and shine and she can hang all night  
  
I need a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
With a ribbon tying back those waterfall curls  
I've been looking all over, all over the world  
For a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
  
She's got an old soul, she's the salt of the earth  
When she gives her love she knows what it's worth  
There's a lot of pretty girls out there to me  
But there's nothing like the one right across the street  
  
I need a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
With a ribbon tying back those waterfall curls  
I've been looking all over, all over the world  
For a pretty little homegrown hometown girl  
  
I need a pretty little homegrown hometown girl",Freddie sang softly,he was in his room.

"knock knock",John said,"its open",Freddie said,"Brian wants you",John said,"coming"Freddie said,putting on a shirt.

Freddie goes to Brian's office"come in",Brian said."yes sir?",Freddie yawns.

"i have a business trip in a few weeks and want you to come with me",Brian said,"i sir",Freddie said."no buts",Brian said,"Where are we going exactly?",Freddie asked."Paris",Brian said.

Freddie nods and goes back to his room."ugh",he groaned,"so?",John asked,"he has a business trip in a few weeks,i have to go with him to Paris,i don't want to",Freddie said,"its best to go with him before he gets pissy",John said."wait for it",John sighs"DEACON!",Brian yelled,"pick pocket",John said,"i've taught you to good",Freddie said.

John went to Brian,"sorry",John said."immature",Brian said,"thank you",John said,"god,Freddie's rubbing off on you",Brian said.

Freddie walks in,grinning,holding Brian's wallet,"fucking hell",Brian said."both of you come give me a kiss",Brian said.Freddie and John snicker and ran like children,its how they behave around Brian.

"oh god",Brian sighed,going back to his work.

John and Freddie are pretty much children despite being 23 and 29.

_ The next morning _

"morning Freddie",John said,"hi",Freddie said.

"Good morning you two",Brian said,the two grinned.

"Morning sir",they say with a bow.

Freddie's already dressed,he looked out the window and ran."hey!",he shouts,"Mercury",its one of Brooklyn's mates.

"ah Benjamin",Freddie said."you got the cash?",Ben asked,"No,not while i'm working for the May company",Freddie said."them......they owe us Money",Benjamin said,"how much?i can get it",Freddie said,"£3000",he said,"Deal",Freddie said."Sir?",Freddie said,"yes?",Brian said,"can i get some money?",Freddie asked."how much?",Brian asked."£3000",he said,"okay",Brian said handing it over"thank you",Freddie said,he went down to the market,"Benjamin",Freddie said."i got it",Freddie said,"smart boy",Benjamin says.

"Freddie!",Brian shouts,"Crap",the two squeak,"Benjamin,Run",Freddie said,they do Brian goes after them and caught Freddie.

"inside",Brian said,"yes sir",Freddie said,head hung low.

Freddie went up to Brian's office,"Bend over the desk",Brian said sternly"yes sir",Freddie muttered,doing as told.he did,he had his hands on the desk as his jeans and boxers were pulled down.Freddie heard the snap of Brian's belt."i give you Money,you gave it away",Brian said."why?",Brian growled,"they said you owe Money!",Freddie said as he felt the belt come down on his arse."Tell me who",Brian said,"B Brooklyn's mates!",he said.

"So?you believe them,you believed i owed them Money,it was you who owed them Money",Brian said,tying Freddie's wrists behind his back with the belt."over my lap boy",Brian said as Freddie hopped over,not being able to walk.

Brian helped him a little.he put his hand on Freddie's back and brought the other hand down on Freddie's arse making him suck in a breath.

"you're going to write an apology letter,i want it done by tonight,okay?",Brian said,Freddie nods."words",Brian said,putting his forehead to Freddie's."y yes sir",he squeaked."Good",Brian said.

Freddie went off to do it,he didn't,he sat at his desk and sobbed.

his arse stung from the spanks and belt.he took a few breaths.

 _Dear Mr May,  
I am most terribly sorry for saying you owe Money to the Jones_'. _Please forgive me,despite making my arse hurt,thank you for that.Not.i know i may be bratty and cheeky at times,its only because i am the favourite! Might want to check all your pockets in case John has pick pocketed you again.....(tee hee).Please forgive me for being a brat,_

_Your little Favourite.  
Freddie_

Freddie finally finished the letter,he threw it away,he ain't writing another one,he had locked the door,he had his head down on the desk,sobbing,his arse still hurts,stinging.

"Freddie?",John said,"its open",Freddie mumbled,wiping his eyes."what the fuck did he do to you?",John asked,"belt and hand spanking over his lap,he caught me giving away £3000 to Brooklyn's mates,they said Brian owed them that Money",Freddie said,"Calm down a little",John said.

"he made me write him an apology letter,fuck that",Freddie said.

"i'd do it if i were you",John said,"hmph fuck no,i quit",Freddie said,he got up and left.John rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh."John,where's Freddie?",Brian asked,"he quit",John said,"he what?!",Brian said,"he.Quit",John said,"just now",John said,Freddie went over to Benjamin."so?",he asked,"i quit working for him,he's cruel",Freddie said."like what?",Benjamin asked,"the belt to the arse",Freddie said,"he can't make me stay to work for him",Freddie scowled."We might as well go back to being street rats",Benjamin said"true much more fun",Freddie said,they went and pick pocketed people,giggling quietly.

Freddie even managed to pick pocket Brian and ran."i got it",Freddie said,"the gold watch",Benjamin says."yea",Freddie said"Freddie,i should've known",Brian said"uh uh h h hi",Freddie stuttered."Run",he said,Freddie and Benjamin ran.Brian went after them,Brian grabbed them and dragged them back to the office.

"Freddie,i should've known,you would go back to stealing",Brian growled."I fucking Quit!",Freddie said,"Oh no",Brian said,smirking.

"You work for me,you can't leave",Brian said,arms over his chest.

Benjamin left,"good luck mate",Benjamin said,Freddie nods and sighs.

"sit down",Brian hissed."Well then,give back whats mine",Brian said,"fuck no",Freddie said,"i quit working for you",Freddie spat.

"Bend over the.Desk Now",Brian growled."yes sir",Freddie squeaks as John walks in,"help me",Freddie mouthed as he felt the belt on his arse,bare arse.John stood and watched,"ah John,get over here",Brian said,"yes sir",John said,bending over the desk as well.

"Well then Freddie,did i say you could leave?",Brian asked,"No sir",he squeaks.

"where's the letter?",Brian asked,"didn't do it sir",Freddie said quietly as the belt came down on his arse again.

"apologise",Brian growled,"i'm sorry sir!",Freddie said,"what for",Brian again said."F for leaving and not doing as you told me to!",Freddie squeaks as the sobs start.

John put a hand on Freddie's back as reassurance.

Brian in total gave Freddie twenty with the belt.he pulled up Freddie's boxers and jeans,he got Freddie's back with the belt,getting a scream from Freddie.Freddie couldn't move,Brian moved onto John."ah little Deaky.seeing as you pick pocketed me,you'll be getting the same",Brian growled,"y yes sir",John said.

Freddie wipes his eyes of tears and put his head on the desk as he sobs in pain.

An hour later

"Freddie?",Brian said,"what",Freddie spat."come here",Brian said softly"No",Freddie said and sniffled."i know i hurt you when i said i wouldn't,that was only a punishment",Brian said."come here",Brian said,"leave me be",Freddie said,Brian went and sat with him,tilting Freddie's chin.

Brian held out his arms,freddie went into them,Brian kisses his cheek.

"if you behaved then this wouldn't happen,would it?"Brian asked,"No",Freddie said."let me see",Brian said,Freddie nods and hissed.he laid on his front as his boxers were pulled down,Brian put the salve on Freddie's sore bum.

"there we go,feel nice?",Brian asked,Freddie nods through the tears.

Brian rubs his back softly."just don't do it again,okay?",Brian said,Freddie again nods.

Brian brought Freddie to his chest,holding him.he carried Freddie as he felt him getting tired.Brian sat at his desk,Freddie in his lap,asleep."awe",John said,"shut up",Brian said.

"finally gave in to him and his looks",John said"Deacon",Brian warned."i had no choice to give in to Freddie",Brian said as Freddie grunts and shifted a little.

"you were harsh on him",John said,"maybe i was,i did apologise to him",Brian said as Freddie absentmindedly kicked.

Brian got up and held Freddie,walking around.he lay Freddie in bed with the duvet.he shut the door.

As the hours pass,Freddie gradually woke up and looked around the room,he was in bed.he put on a top and jogging bottoms,he walked out the room,"hello sleepyhead",Brian teased,"fuck off",Freddie mumbled.

"come here",Brian said,"No",Freddie said."You fell asleep on me",Brian said,"didn't",Freddie said,"yes you did",Brian said,"yea you did",John said,"fuck off Deacon",Freddie yawns.

"you had a whole crying fit as well",Brian said,"that's because you hit me",Freddie pouts.Brian pulls Freddie onto his lap and kisses him,Freddie kisses back."finally calmed down",Brian said."yes sir",Freddie said.

"good",Brian said.

"Freddie",Brian said,"looking for this?",John said."you cheeky bastards",Brian said.they snicker.

they both settle on Brian's lap.

Freddie whispers something to John,the two ran,Brian then realised they had pick pocketed him,"you cheeky gits!",Brian said."Come back here",Brian said"never daddy",they giggle.Brian tackles them to the floor.

Brian kisses Freddie.Freddie got up and ran,Brian after him.

"Boo",Brian said,grasping Freddie's sides and tickling him,making Freddie giggle.

"awe",Brian teased.

Freddie giggled and scrunched his nose.Brian stops"mean",Freddie huffed.

"don't",Brian warns."or what?",Freddie giggles.

"or this",Brian said,kissing him sweetly.

Freddie squeaked."Squeaker",Brian said"hmph",he huffed.

"get to work cheeky",Brian said,"yes sir",Freddie mocked with a scoff,.John did the same"you two will never learn",Brian sighs.

Brian picks up Freddie and held him.

they look out the window,Freddie ran out there."Benjamin!Back off!",Freddie shouts."lillian!"Freddie shouts"ma!",John said.

"oh boys",lillian said."Stay way Benjamin",Freddie said,gun pointed.

"Leave",Freddie growled at him"No",Benjamin scoffs,firing at Freddie,it hit his arm,"Bitch",Freddie said,grabbing the knife and attacking Benjamin.

"asshole",Freddie said as he lost consciousness.

_ Six and half hours later _

"Freddie",Brian said,Freddie was in and out of consciousness.

he managed to stay awake.

"hey",Brian said,"what the fuck",Freddie mumbled,"i feel like i've been hit by a bus",Freddie groaned,"you were shot",Brian said,bandaging Freddie's arm.


End file.
